Wet Candyfloss
by Lozza the Lolly
Summary: "Did you know that when candyfloss gets wet, it goes a darker shade of pink?" Brittany is excited about a fair in town, and Santana agrees to spend the day there with her. oneshot. Brittana. Disclaimer: I don't own glee. R


Wet Candyfloss

**A/N: I went to the fair and was inspired to write this while I ate my candyfloss. Enjoy!**

It was Friday afternoon, and the bell had just rung signaling the end of the day. Santana was making her way through the hordes of students chattering excitedly about their plans for the weekend when her BFF Brittany came skipping up.

"Hey San!" she positively beamed.

"Hey Britt" Santana replied. She glanced at her best friend, "what's gotten you so happy?"

"There's a fair in town tomorrow! Will you go with me?"

"Um, I don't know Britt…" Santana responded hesitantly.

"Pleaaase?" Brittany blinked her big blue eyes.

Santana sighed. She just couldn't say no to Britt's puppy dog face.

"Fine" she said, giving in.

"YAY!"

And so come Saturday morning, Santana was getting ready and waiting for Brittany to ring the doorbell (she had a spare key, but she could never work out how to use it).

"Hey San, are you ready to go? I'm so excited" squealed Brittany when she arrived. Santana couldn't help but smile at her friend's delight.

"Yeah I'm ready, just let me lock up."

And so they headed off towards the fair, their pinkies linked and their heads together as they chattered away happily.

"So I think we should go on all the rides if we can, but nothing too scary, and we've got to get loads of sweets and stuff, and…"

Santana laughed. Britt was so adorable when she got excited. But if she was like this beforehand, she was going to be ten times more enthusiastic when she was hyper from sweets. As she listened to Brittany's happy chatter, Santana saw the fair coming into sight. It did look quite fun, she had to admit. Brittany had spotted it too.

"Oh wow it looks soooo good! Look San! We have GOT to go on that ride. Ooh, and that one too…"

After going on a fair few rides, Santana's stomach began to grumble, so she reminded Brittany that they needed to stop for lunch sometime. They headed towards a hot dog stall and bought one each.

They strolled casually around the fair as they ate, occasionally pointing out rides to each other. Santana had to help her friend wipe ketchup off her mouth a number of times- she was rather clumsy with her food.

"Thanks San." She beamed, giving her a hug.

After that, Brittany decided it was time to hit the sweet stalls, so they bought packets of anything they could find and shared them between each other. As they munched through a huge bag of candyfloss, Britt said, "Did you know that when candyfloss gets wet, it goes a darker shade of pink?"

She held her tongue to the candyfloss for a short while, demonstrating.

"It looks a bit like it's bleeding" Santana commented, as the air-light fluff dissolved into a sticky, almost red liquid, then immediately regretted it when the blonde looked gutted. She forgot that Britt took things a bit too seriously sometimes. She probably thought candyfloss could actually bleed.

"But it's not" she quickly amended, "See, if you look closely it's not quite the right colour to be blood. So it can't be bleeding."

That seemed to cheer her up. Santana sighed in relief. She hated seeing her upset. They continued to eat their way through the candyfloss, Brittany eating considerably more than Santana.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS SO FUN SANTANA!"

It was evening now, and they were on a spinning ride that Britt had begged to go on. Santana was glad for once that she couldn't say no to her ridiculously lovable best friend, because she loved seeing her enjoying herself, and she had to admit it was actually pretty fun. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. She watched as Brittany whooped in joy, her cheeks flushed in exhilaration, her smile so bright it seemed to light up the sky better than any of the surrounding lampposts. She thought how lucky she was to have such an amazing girl in her life. _Great, _she thought, _now I'm getting cheesy._ But to be frank, Santana just didn't care any more. She laughed along with her BFF, because Brittany's laughter was contagious, and she was _definitely_ glad she had come today.

Santana held back her friend's silky blonde hair as she threw up all the sweets and candyfloss and popcorn she had eaten over the course of the day. The vomit ran slowly down the gutter as Brittany added more and more to it. Finally she was done, and Santana helped her wipe her mouth before giving her a drink of water and a big hug. She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes of quiet she said gently, "You ready to go now?"

Brittany nodded and they got up slowly. Santana put her arm around her friend and together they began to head home.

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment, before Britt said in a tiny voice, "I love you San."

"I love you too Britt."


End file.
